Trail of the Night
by DarkForest11
Summary: Hiccup runs away after being chosen to kill the Nightmare, he meets an old friend on his way out of the archipelago and they soon reconnect. Meanwhile, Valka returns to Berk only to believe Hiccup is killed by a dragon. She then goes to extreme lengths to find the dragon that killed her son, and vows to give it a taste of its own medicine.
1. Leaving and Coming back

**Yes! I've been super excited to upload this story! Some of my favorite fanfics ever are ones about Hiccup running away! I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I do!**

"Leaving." Hiccup said flatly as he hauled a basket of supplies into the cove and walked around, trying to find his dragon.

"Come on bud, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." He sighed before throwing the basket onto the ground and looking inside, making sure he had everything.

"Toothless! Where are you?! I want to go!" Hiccup yelled as he held up a fish, making Toothless finally come out of the shadows and ate the fish happily as Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Before we go, can you burn a few patches of grass?" He asked as Toothless nodded and started to burn some grass while Hiccup grabbed a knife and took a deep breath before cutting his wrist, making blood fall out and he started to spread it around before using some gauze he had packed to try and stop the blood flow.

"Okay. I think we're good." Hiccup confirmed as he pulled off his shirt and tore it a few times before throwing it in a pool of blood.

"Just to be safe." He said as Toothless warbled and Hiccup jumped onto his back and grabbed another shirt before noticing the knife and shrugging, throwing it on the ground.

"Goodbye Berk." He sighed before they both took off into the crisp clear sky.

* * *

Valka smiled as she lead Cloudjumper towards the direction of Berk, she was so nervous, but at the same time so excited! She would get to see all her old friends again, and Stoick, and Hiccup...

"What if he hates me?" Valka asked sadly as Cloudjumper warbled sympathetically.

"I wouldn't blame him. I did abandon him. I bet he hates dragons too..." Valka trailed off as Cloudjumper cooed and Berk cane into the distance and the sun started to set.

"Okay Cloudjumper, are you ready?" She asked as they neared the island and landed right behind the treeline and Valka craned her neck and tried to spot Stoick.

Cloudjumper crooned as he gestured over to the village square, where Stoick was standing, talking to a few villagers with a grin on his face.

"He hasn't changed a bit." She muttered with a small smile as she noticed him walking towards a nearby house and heard him yell, "Hiccup! Are you home yet?!" He asked as he walked in and Valka gasped before sprinting over to the house stealthily and jumping in through the back window, leaving her helmet behind.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick repeated as Valka looked around the room she was in, it was filled with notebooks, papers, and pencils spread out around the room. She picked one up and flipped through the pages before gasping. A beautifully drawn Night Fury filled almost half the pages.

"He saw a Night Fury?" She asked in shock as the door creaked open and she yelped before throwing the book aside.

"Hiccup, I brought you some... dinner..." Stoick trailed off as he dropped the plate of food on the floor and gasped in shock as Valka instantly took a step back before her lip quivered a bit.

"I-I know what you're going to say Stoick. How could I have done this?" She accused as Stoick threw his helmet to the side.

"Stayed away for all these years and why didn't I come back to you? To our son? Who I assume is a dragon killer?" She said.

"Well, you _knew_ I hated the violence that happened on Berk! You _knew_ that I thought slaughtering dragons was an awful practice! But you and the rest of Berk did nothing to stop it! If you just listened to me _once_ the violence could have been over and I wouldn't have to live with the thought that my own son was a dragon killer!" She screamed as Stoick walked up to her slowly.

"Come on! Stop being so stoic Stoick! Get Hiccup and you two can shout, scream! Oh for the love of Thor just say something!" She begged as Stoick put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Y-You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." He muttered as Valka let a few tears streak down her cheeks and Stoick lifted her chin and they kissed for the first time in 15 years.

"Y-You're not mad?" She asked in barely a whisper as Stoick smiled.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" He asked as Valka sniffed and smiled as well.

"Oh I can't wait for Hiccup to meet you! If only I could find him, he's usually home by now." He commented as Valka looked around before perking up, getting an idea.

"Cloudjumper!" She called as the tan dragon stuck it's head through the window, making Stoick grab his axe and push Valka back.

"Run!" He screamed as he prepared to charge at the dragon, but Valka grabbed his arm and tugged him back to the best of her ability.

"No! He's a friend! He's a friend!" She assured as Cloudjumper crooned and Valka smiled before patting his head.

"Stoick, I'd like you to meet Cloudjumper." She said awkwardly as Stoick put his axe down in shock.

"Y-You befriended it?" He asked in shock as Valka bit her lip and nodded.

"I-I was hoping that we could search the forest on dragon back, you know, since it would be a lot faster." She said warily.

"That beast almost killed you 15 years ago. No way on Earth am I getting on it's back." He said as Valka sighed.

"Fair enough, we'll just search on foot." She said as they walked outside and headed for the forest, Cloudjumper trailing behind, trying to not be noticed by any of the villagers.

* * *

"Hiccup! Where are you!" Stoick called, his voice getting tired, but he didn't care. It was dark now, clouds loomed over the island, blocking out the moon.

"M-Maybe he just lost track of time and is in his own world, he does that, right?" Valka asked nervously as Cloudjumper perked up and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" She asked as Cloudjumper instantly ran through the trees and stopped at the edge of a beautiful cove.

"I don't see anyone down there." She commented as Stoick ran up to the edge as well.

"HICCUP?!" He screamed, no answer.

"Cloudjumper, flame." Valka commanded as Cloudjumper let lose a stream of fire, which hit a tree at the bottom, igniting a flame that allowed them to see.

"There!" Valka yelped as she jumped onto Cloudjumper's back and flew down.

"What's down there?!" Stoick asked as Valka's breath hitched and she put hand over her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes.

"B-Blood." She whimpered as Stoick gasped and ran down a small trail that lead to the bottom, but it was blocked by something, a shield.

"No." He muttered as he kicked it down and rushed over to Valka, who started to sob into her hand and Stoick look at the red liquid frantically and noticed... Hiccup's shirt. Torn and stained with a knife right next to it. He had tried to put up a fight. But failed.

"Hiccup..." He trailed off before taking off his helmet and embracing Valka sadly, who was still weeping, hard.

"He died thinking he would see me in Valhalla..." Valka whimpered as Stoick squeezed her gently and little raindrops began to fall around them and thunder growled in the distance.

* * *

"TOOTHLESS! AHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he and Toothless plummeted out of the sky and smacked onto the soggy, wet forest floor. Lightening and thunder crackled around them as Hiccup stood up shakily and put a hand on his reptilian friend.

"You alright?" He asked in concern as Toothless crooned and nodded.

"Okay good, now where are we?" He asked himself as Toothless growled and Hiccup turned around slowly, only to come face to face with a girl that looked surprisingly familiar.

"Camicazi?" He asked in shock as the girl wiped her wet hair out of her face and grinned.

"Long time no see Haddock."

 **Bam! Cliffhanger! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I don't think I've ever seen a Hiccup runs away story that had Valka coming back right after Hiccup leaves, so then they miss eachother altogether. It's an idea I've always had nagging at the back of my mind so I thought it'd be good to make into a fanfic! :D**


	2. Regret

"Cami?!H-How- Where- WHAT?!" Hiccup sputtered as Camicazi giggled and backed up.

"You miss me?" She asked with a grin as Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"B-But we aren't in Bog Burglar territory, right?" He asked as Camicazi shrugged.

"Yeah, I was kinda exiled." She said sheepishly before noticing Toothless.

"Wait a minute, I'm not the only one?!" She exclaimed as Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"Only one who what?" He asked as Camicazi smiled before whistling as a roar could somehow be heard over the thunder and a large Timberjack appeared, it's amber scales turning to golden yellow at the tips as Hiccup gasped in wonder.

"Her name is Windslicer." She introduced as Toothless protectively wrapped his tail around Hiccup's legs at the arrival of the new dragon.

"This is Toothless." Hiccup said as Camicazi looked at Toothless in confusion.

"Toothless?" She asked as Toothless unsheathed, and sheathed his teeth.

"Ohhhhh, I get it. But what type of dragon is he?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup grinned.

"Night Fury." He said as her jaw dropped.

"You trained a Night Fury?! And named it Toothless?! Come on! You couldn't have given the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself a cooler name?" She questioned as Hiccup shrugged.

"It seemed to fit him at the time." He said with a small grin as Toothless gave him a gummy smile and licked him, making Camicazi smile as she wiped some more wet hair out o her face.

"Hey, I have a hut not to far away from here. You wanna get out of the rain and have some dinner." She offered before jumping onto Windslicer's back.

"Sure." Hiccup said, getting onto Toothless's back as they took off, but Toothless crashed to the ground as another clap of thunder rung through the sky.

"Oh no. Your tail fin." Hiccup muttered as he looked back at Toothless's tail, his prosthetic was completely burned off.

"You coming?!" Camicazi called before noticing Toothless tail and landing next to them.

"I think I have some leather back at my hut, here, we'll give you a lift." She offered as Windslicer lowered down her wing, allowing for Toothless and Hiccup to crawl on, making her grunt.

"It'll only be for a few minutes." Camicazi assured as Windslicer took off.

* * *

A little boat slowly drifted out to sea. The water was strangely calm and just added to the melancholy feeling in the air. Because the day was full of grieving, regret, and sorrow. For this was Hiccup's funeral.

"May the Valkyries welcome you. May they sing your name with love and fury, so we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know you've taken your rightful place in the halls of Valhalla." Gobber sighed as the entire village sadly looked at the boat and readied their arrows.

"For a great boy has fallen: The winner of dragon training, an heir, a son, a-a friend." He choked as Stoick and Valka both bent down and grabbed bows. They looked at each other sadly before lighting two arrows on fire and launching them at the ship, the others following in suit. Valka bit her lip before turning away and crying into Stoick's shoulder, he sighed and embraced her sadly, a single tear falling onto his cheek as he looked up at the boat, which was now a burning inferno. It seemed to hover there for a few seconds before a small wave beckoned it into the ocean.

* * *

The entire village sat in the Great Hall, talking among themselves sadly, until Stoick sighed and stood up.

"May I have all your attention?" He asked as the hall became completely silent.

"I would like to say a few words about my-my son." He started before glancing over at Valka, who stared into her drink sadly.

"He was definitely, a, a different boy." He said with a small chuckle, making all the villagers nod and knowingly smile at the statement.

"Like you've all seen, I haven't been the best father to him. Mostly because I just wanted to toughen him up. And it worked. At least I got to spend one last moment with him before..." He trailed off as Valka took a huge swig of her mead and stood up before putting a sad hand on his shoulder.

"I-I would like to say a few things as well." She choked as a few people shot her dirty looks.

"I never met Hiccup. For the last 15 years I've thought about who he was or what he has become. Heh, I still remember when he was that tiny little baby that I sang to, I held closely. H-He was my life." She sighed as her eyes started to well up.

"Leaving was the biggest mistake of my life. I-I thought coming back would be a way to finally meet my _own_ son. But I was too late..." She trailed off as tears fell freely down her cheeks before she sat down and cried into her hands.

"Hey! Who's gonna face the Nightmare then?" A voice called from the crowd as Stoick looked up.

"Yes, I have thought about that. The honor will go to the runner up, Astrid Hofferson." He said as he gestured to Astrid, who was talking quietly to the other teens before she snapped up and all eyes locked on her.

"Astrid, you will be fighting it in a few days. Good luck to you. Now, this is a situation I have to address. Who my new heir is going to be." Stoick sighed as the teens perked up.

"You teens will have to prove to me who will be best for this island. The strongest, bravest, and wisest will be my new heir. Any questions?" He asked as Snotlout blurted;

"If you're looking for all that stuff in an heir, then why was Hiccup ever even considered?"

That made the hall go dead silent. Rage almost oozed out of Stoick as his face turned red and he gripped his axe tightly.

"Because he his a better man then you will _ever_ be." He snarled.

"Well I'm just saying, he was scrawny, always destroyed half the village, and even lied about shooting down a Night Fury!" Snotlout added as Spitelout stood up as well.

"Yeah! No one will miss that old nuisance!" He exclaimed as a few other people nodded in approval while Stoick almost shook with rage. Gobber glared at the them angrily. And Valka, well she silently snuck outside before jumping onto Cloudjumper and letting out a loud sob.

"I-I missed my only son! Hiccup was just like me and I stayed away!" She cried as Cloudjumper crooned sadly.

"He needed me..."

* * *

"Whoa." Hiccup said as Windslicer landed next to Camicazi's hut, which was massive. It had two floors and took up an entire large clearing.

"Well Windslicer needs to be able to come in. Hey! I forgot to ask, how did your dad find out about, you know..." She trailed off, gesturing to Toothless.

"Well he kinda, didn't. So you know how on Berk we have dragon training for the young recruits and the winner gets to kill a Monstrous Nightmare?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi nodded before opening the door for Windslicer

"I was chosen after figuring out how to defeat the dragons without hurting them. So I was picked. But I couldn't kill the Nightmare, and I knew if I tried to train it my dad would exile me. So I faked my own death and left with Toothless." He explained as Camicazi gave him a sightly angry, slightly sad look.

"Look, I do realize you didn't want to get exiled. But you probably have no idea what this did to your dad. He thinks you're _dead_ for Thor's sake!" She exclaimed before noticing Hiccup, who was sitting on top of Toothless, his knees tucked into his chest as he sadly looked in the direction of Berk.

"I know. I'm a terrible son. The second he starts to except me, I run away like a coward. It's no wonder he didn't love me these last 15 years." He sniffed as Camicazi's expression softened and she put a gentle hand on his back.

"Hey, he does love you. He just isn't very good at showing it. Trust me I know how it feels." She assured with a small smile as another loud thunder clap got their attention.

"Let's get inside and get some rest. We'll catch up in the morning." She said before walking inside and Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other before following.

"I'll make you a new fin and we'll leave in the morning. We're too close to Berk for my liking." Hiccup muttered before shutting the door behind him.

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had the last 300 words ready to write for like two days now! Okay, so here's what happened, on Thursday I was going to finish, but then I realized I had to wake up at 5:45 in the morning for a music thingy. Then I Friday I was so tired from the music thingy that I feel alseep at like 7:30 at night! (I got to skip school for it so that was kinda awesome though :D )**


	3. Into the- oh, great

"You're leaving?" Camicazi asked, hurt in her voice as she handed Hiccup a loaf of bread.

"Yeah, look Cami, it's been great seeing you again and all but we're _way_ too close to Berk for my liking. My dad could easily find us here. I'm sorry, but I'm heading outside the archipelago to explore new lands." He sighed before walking outside and jumping onto Toothless's back. It was a beautiful day outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, golden sunlight penetrated the large deciduous leaves, which glowed a yellow green, giving the forest a rich glowing feeling.

"Then we'll come with you. It wouldn't hurt to have company now would it?" She said as Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I have no idea what's out there. I don't want you to get hurt because _I_ brought you along." He said before hooking his foot into Toothless's stirrup, making his artificial tail fine move.

"Well too bad." She said before running back into the house and putting a few things in a bag and hopping onto Windslicer's back.

"Hiccup, you can't just go out there by yourself blindly. You could get hurt or killed." She argued as Hiccup sighed.

"There's really no changing your mind, is there?"

"Not a chance." She said as Hiccup gestured for her to follow him as he and Toothless took off.

"Yes! Into the great beyond!" She exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes and grinned.

"The great beyond!" He echoed, making her laugh as they streaked across the clear sky.

* * *

"Valka?" Stoick asked quietly as he slowly walked downstairs and into the living room, where Valka was sitting, one hand clutching a cup of meade and the other a picture of Hiccup, which looked like it was painted when he was around 5 or 6, his cheeky smile making her sigh and look up.

"I was too late. And now he's gone. T-This is what I missed." She whimpered as Stoick sighed and kneeled down next to her.

"Val, it's not your fault. You wanted to protect him." He assured before looking down at the picture and gently taking it from her hands and smiling a bit, "I remember when this picture was painted. It was his sixth birthday, heh, he could barely stay still he was so excited. That little boy reminded me so much of-"

"M-Me." Valka choked before she finally cracked and started to sob, making Cloudjumper snap awake from his nap and coo in concern.

"Valka, I know this is going to be hard. But we will get through this. Hiccup would want us to." Stoick said as he grasped Valka's hand gently, but she pulled it away quickly.

"What was he like?" She whispered as Stoick chuckled a bit.

"He was different. He always wanted to kill dragons, but he made machines to do so instead of the old fashioned way. He always destroyed half the town, and we all yelled at him to stop, but he never did. Stubborn, that boy was." He mused as Valka sniffed a bit, her teal eyes as wide as ever.

"Did you say be built machines?" She asked quietly as Stoick nodded, "What did he make most recently?"

"Uh-Uh a bola launcher, I think. Why?" He asked as Valka shook her head.

"Maybe- no. Never mind, it was a dumb idea." She sighed before getting up.

"I'm off to bed, you should come too, its getting late." She said before walking up the stairs, Cloudjumper nudging her up each time she stopped and stared t the ground for more than a few seconds.

"What is she thinking?"

* * *

"So, where should we go now?" Camicazi asked as she and Hiccup flew out into the open sky, Hiccup looked back at the thundering storm behind them and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well we should probably rest somewhere for a little bit." Hiccup said as Camicazi looked around befrie brightening up and pointing to an island.

"There!" She exclaimed before Windslicer booked it in that direction, making Hiccup look at Toothless and shrug before following.

"Toothless ya feel that? We're free, this is what freedom is like." Hiccup said with a smile as Toothless warbled happily and Hiccup laid down on his back and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Freedom."

* * *

The village buzzed excitedly as the people went about their day, it was only 5 more days until Astrid killed the Nightmare and they we're all pumped. Sure, Hiccup was still a fresh topic on their minds, but the promise of a great fight definitely lifted their spirits. Well, except for Valka, who was angered by the idea of killing the Nightmare and the fact that they replaced Hiccup in his moment of glory, even if he was 'dead'.

"Cloudjumper, is it bad that I actually don't care about the killing here anymore?" Valka asked, making Cloudjumper perk up and his eyes turned to slits.

"I know, I know, I still care about you and the other dragons back at the Bewilderbeast nest, but on Berk the dragons are much more violent and viscous. They attack any human they see, Hiccup was probably just carrying around a shield just in case and then that dragon got him. Oh gods why...?" Valka cried as Cloudjumper whimpered and nuzzled her gently.

"I have to make this right. Cloudjumper, we are going to find that dragon." She concluded as Cloudjumper cocked his head in confusion.

"I know, I know, we don't know what type it is. But we can check the burn and scratch marks, see if we can find any clues to what type it is." She rambled as Cloudjumper gulped and stepped back a bit, the look on Valka's face quite frankly scaring him. It was a look of vengeance, anger, thoughtfulness, and a bit of insanity. He whimpered a bit before flying away, making Valka glare at him as he did so.

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway! I'm sure Stoick will be more than happy to help me!" She yelled after him before turning around and stomping away.

"I'll find that dragon if its the last thing I do." She murmured before running into the forest and towards the cove.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Camicazi's scream pierced the once silent night. Hiccup instantly snapped awake and looked around, but his vision was soon blocked by a bag being thrown over his head and rope tying his hands and feet together.

"Wha- let us go!" Hiccup demanded as a deep voice chuckled.

"I don't think so demon riders." He snarled as Hiccup heard Toothless whimper and roar in pain before all went silent.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelped, he couldn't see anything thanks to the bag, but he felt two people pick him up and carry him off.

'I should've faced the Nightmare like a Viking.' He thought miserably before being harshly thrown onto a cold stone floor. Camicazi slamming into the wall next to him, her groan making relief flood through his body, she was okay.

"Cami I'm so sorry, it's my fault you went outside the archipelago. Once we get out of here, go back your island." He sighed as Camicazi started to convulse. Hiccup slowly moved towards her and put a hand on her back, but he soon realized she was laughing.

"Hiccup you're a moron!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" He asked as she straightened up and wiped a few happy tears from her eyes.

"Hiccup, this is the most excitement I'vie had in a long time, of course I want to stay out here with you!" She chirped as Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good, I guess... so that leaves us with how do we get out of here." He said as Camicazi looked down in thought.

"We should find out where our dragons are first. Then we should make an escape plan, if we wait to find our dragons then we'd waste loads of time trying to get to them." She explained as Hiccup nodded and leaned back.

"Did you see what happened to our dragons?" Hiccup asked slowly as Camicazi shook her head.

"Why?" She asked as a small tear slid down Hiccup's face.

"I think they might have killed Toothless..."

 **I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been getting writers block and when I finally got a good idea my power went out! Twice! So I'm sorry this chapter is late and kinda short. But on a bright note, I taught myself the httyd guitar riff! I'm proud of myself! :D**


	4. Valka's Plans and Stoick's Dismay

**Hey guys! So I thought it over and I decided that the idea submitted by JEM48893. Mostly because she submitted an idea for two chapters. But I thank everyone for their suggestions.**

Valka marched into the cove angrily, her eyes full of determination as she bent down and inspected the scratch marks on the tree.

"Not that long but very deep. Hmmmm." She said curiously as Cloudjumper landed next to her, his eyes full of sorrow and a but of anger.

"Well don't just stand there, help me look for clues." Valka snapped as Cloudjumper growled before looking around as well and noticing a dark scale laying on the ground. He grunted and gestured for Valka to come over. She picked up the scale and inspected it curiously.

"It's thick, but not blonder class thick. And the color is darker than any dragon I can think of." She muttered before standing up and blowing a bit of dust off it, "It's black as night. Night. Night... Night Fury!" She exclaimed before hitting her head against a rock angrily.

"The Night Fury in his journal! Of course! He was watching that dragon and then... It saw him and it..." Valka trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes and Cloudjumper cooed and nuzzled her sadly.

"I-I'm okay." She stuttered before picking up the scale and jumping onto Cloudjumper's back.

"Lets go get Stoick." She said as Cloudjumper took off.

* * *

"A Night Fury?" Stoick asked in shock as he eyed the scale and Valka nodded.

"Yes." She said as Stoick gave her the scale back and realization dawned over his face.

"We need to go to Raven Point." He said quickly as Valka gave him a confused look as he threw on his cape.

"Why? What's by Raven Point?" She asked as Stoick ran upstairs and into Hiccup's room. He searched around before finding Hiccup's journal and running back down.

"A few weeks ago be claimed to have shot down a Night Fury with an invention he created and said it landed just off Raven Point. If only we had listened to him. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have... You know." He muttered as Valka sighed and crawled onto Cloudjumper's back.

"Well then let's get going. That might not have been the same dragon. M-Maybe there's a chance that he really didn't shoot one down and he just watched it from afar." Valka suggested as Stoick sighed and warily got onto Cloudjumper's back and they took off.

* * *

"No." Stoick muttered as he jumped off of Cloudjumper's back and stared at the broken trees and destroyed forest floor.

"Um, Stoick." Valka called out as Stoick quickly ran over to her. She was bent down next to a broken bola, "The cut's too clean to be from a dragon. Hiccup must've freed it when it was napping and then it flew away."

"Freed it? Valka, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds? He's been trying to kill dragons for as long as I can remember." Stoick said as Valka raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten who his mother is? He might've gotten ready to kill it but then didn't have the heart to do so. Then he may have waited until it was asleep to carefully cut him lose. Hiccup saved that dragon's life, but it took his in return." She choked before looking at the journal and staring at the Night Fury angrily, "He saved his life and it KILLED him! Dragons up north are kind and loving, but down here... I should have listened to you. These dragons truly are monsters, devils. We have to find that dragon." She snarled as Stoick put a hand on her shoulder.

"Valka, no one is as heartbroken as me about Hiccup. But, that dragon could be halfway across the world by now. We can't go wasting time and ships for a most likely lost cause." He rationalized as Valka glared at him.

"That dragon killed your only son and you just want to stand idly by?! Is that what you did when I was taken?!" She snarled as Stoick gave her a look of shock and disgust.

"You really think that's what I did when you were taken? Just give up? Valka I searched for _years_ before rinally giving up! I missed Hiccup's first steps! His first words trying to find you! Or at least that dragon! *sighs* I don't want to give myself that sense of false hope again. As heartbreaking as it is, we just have to let it go. That dragon is gone, and so is Hiccup." He sighed as Valka looked over at Cloudjumper before back at Stoick.

"Well then I guess we're on our own. Stoick, the next time you will see me I will have killed that dragon." She muttered before climbing onto Cloudjumper's back and taking off.

"Valka wait! VALKA COME BACK!" He called after her as she disappeared into the clouds.

"I won't give up on you Hiccup. No matter what I will not stop looking for the monster that took your life." Valka muttered as she looked up at the sky and headed south, towards the edge of the archipelago.

 **Man, this is the shortest chapter I've written in a while. But I wanted to get this out and this seemed like a good place to stop. Anyways, sorry this chapter is super late. I've just been really busy lately and haven't gotten a chance to write. But I am really trying to get back on schedule.**


	5. Hunters and Defenders

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF ELEMENTS THAT ARE IN THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON THREE OF RTTE**

(One day earlier)

"No, they couldn't have, _killed_ , Toothless. Could they?" Camicazi asked in shock as Hiccup sighed and shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I heard a terrified roar before everything went quiet." He muttered as Camicazi looked at the door with a look of determination.

"We have to get out of here." She said as the door opened and a few men walked in, one of them seemed to be in charge, he was bald, had dull brown eyes, and a mustache and goatee.

"W-Who are you?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup stood up.

"And where are our dragons?!" He demanded as the leader chuckled.

"I am Ryker, and you are on the Dragon Hunter base. And about your dragons, they're safely in cages, for now." He said as Hiccup glared at him.

"What about the Night Fury?" He asked.

"We put him to sleep with a dragon root arrow." Ryker answered as Hiccup let out a relieved sigh.

"Please let us and our dragons go, we won't ever come near here again." Camicazi begged as Ryker laughed.

"Ha! A Timberjack and a Night Fury would fetch considerably high prices on the Northern markets. But you two could be a great addition to our army." He said as they both gasped before looking at each other nervously before they walked out.

"What are we gonna do?!" Camicazi asked nervously as Hiccup looked around the cell.

"I don't know. I mean, we can't take on _all_ those guys and find our dragons. We just need to find an opening to go get our dragons, and get out of here as fast as we can." He said as Camicazi sighed.

"And when will that be?" She asked as Hiccup shrugged.

"It might be tomorrow, it might be next year. Whenever it is we do need to have a plan." He said as Camicazi yawned.

"Well we probably won't have an opening tomorrow, lets let's just get some shut eye." She said as Hiccup nodded.

"You're right, we need some sleep." He said before laying down on the stone floor and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"In there!" A voice yelled as Hiccup and Camicazi snapped awake in a confused daze.

"Huh?" She asked as two people in all black uniforms and full-face masks ran up to the cell's door, their bright green eyes were the only thing that could been seen in the otherwise pitch blackness.

"W-Who's there?" Hiccup called out as a 'shhh!' came from the two as they picked the lock and quietly swung the door open.

"Throk! They took children as prisoners!" One of the people whisper-yelled as Hiccup and Camicazi quickly scrambled up and looked around in shock as a man with orange-brown eyes and bright red hair that was shaved at the sides and tied into a ponytail that reached his shoulder blades ran up to the opened door.

"We don't have much time, come with us if you want to escape." He whispered as they looked at each other before running out.

"Who are you?" Camicazi questioned as they ran through the corridors.

"My name is Throk, second in command to Mala, Queen Defender of the Wing. We are a tribe that worships and respects all dragons." He said as Hiccup and Camicazi looked at each other in delight.

"You worship dragons? So do we!" Camicazi exclaimed. **(I'm just gonna write Cami from now on because I'm sick of writing her whole name :P )**

"Yeah! Have you seen a Night Fury and a Timberjack? Those are our dragons." Hiccup said as they ran out into the open, where dozens of other Defenders were running about, fighting off Dragon Hunters and setting free the captive dragons.

"Get on that ship and hide. We don't need you two being captured again." Throk commanded as Hiccup and Cami both shook their heads.

"We need to find our dragons first." Hiccup said before running off.

"No! Come back!" Throk called after them as Cami's face lit up as she saw Windslicer being freed by a Defender.

"Wind! Over here's!" She called out as Windslicer perked up before flying over and tackling her into a hug.

"Good to see you too girl." She muttered as Hiccup sprinted past her towards Toothless, who was being heavily guarded by the Hunters, but then in a barrage of darts, all of them fell to the ground. Allowing Hiccup to run over to Toothless and hug him tightly.

"Oh thank Thor you're alright bud." He said with a relieved sigh before hoping onto his back and flying back over to Throk, who stared at him in shock as Toothless cooed and nuzzled Hiccup.

"What?" He asked as Throk quickly backed away before running to one of the ships, where a woman was petting some injured dragons and feeding them some type of fruit. Throk said something that Hiccup and Cami couldn't hear before the woman's head instantly snapped towards them, her moss green gaze making them both uneasy.

"You think that's the Mala woman Throk was talking about, Queen of the Defenders?" Cami asked as Hiccup gulped and nodded as she and Throk started to walk towards them.

"Uh-oh." She whispered as Hiccup leaned down to Toothless.

"Look as innocent as possible." He whispered as Toothless obliged.

"So, you two are dragon riders, yes?" The woman asked as she walked up to them.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Cami stuttered as Windslicer licked her affectionately.

"How and why did you subjugate your dragons." She demanded as Hiccup gasped.

"We didn't 'subjugate' them. We just trained them to be friendly to humans." He explained as Mala looked up in thought.

"Well, since Throk and the others found you in prison, you can't be Dragon Hunters. Come with me." She said as Hiccup and Cami exchanged looks before following her onto the nearest ship and into the lower deck.

"Where _are_ you two from then?" Mala asked as Hiccup stepped up.

"We're from villages in the barbaric archipelago, we were both Outcasted for befriending dragons. So we decided to head south to start new lives. We needed a place to camp out for the night and we unfortunately choose _this_ island." He explained as Mala leaned back into her chair.

"Hmmmmm, interesting story. We're your dragons willingly trained, or did you have to do it with brute force?" She probed.

"Well, I trained Windslicer one day when I was wandering around in the wilderness. A wild Gronkle was about to attack me, and I had left my sword at my hut, so I was completely defenseless. I was just about ready to accept defeat, but then, Windslicer swooped in and saved my life, she's been my best friend ever since." Cami reminisced as Mala looked over at Hiccup.

"What about you?" She asked as Hiccup put a hand on Toothless's head, who cooed.

"In my village, dragon killing is everything, so when I shot down the infamous Night Fury, I knew that I was finally going to be accepted by everyone, especially my dad-"

"So you crippled him?" Mala asked with venom as Toothless growled uneasily.

"I didn't mean to. Well, I did, but I regret it now. Anyways, I was going to kill him, but when I looked into his terrified eyes, I knew I couldn't kill him. So after about 3 weeks of training with him, I finally perfected an artificial tail fin so he could fly again, the only catch is that he could only fly with me-"

"So you control him?" Mala interrupted as Hiccup shook his head.

"No, no it's not like that at all. I made him that tail so he could taste the freedom of flying again. So then I ran away with him once I perfected the fin." He finished as Mala looked up in thought again as the boat started to move.

"Hmmmm, while your stories are definitely believable, I think we have to wait and see if you two are truly dragon lovers like we are. Tomorrow you will be tried in royal court and then we'll see if the dragons accept your judgement in the nest. Now go on, you should get some sleep before we get back to our island." Mala said as Hiccup and Cami nodded.

"Whatever you say Mala." Cami said before they both walked out.

"Hiccup, I want to speak with your further." She said as Hiccup stopped and slowly walked back inside with Toothless.

"Is there any way you can make it so he can fly again? By himself?" She asked as Hiccup looked down at the tail fin.

"Maybe, but I need lots of tools and a forge to do so." He answered as Mala nodded.

"Okay, now you may go." She said as Hiccup turned around and walked out, Toothless hot on his heels.

"They seem like okay kids, I hope they survive the nest tomorrow." She muttered before turning the chair around and staring at a map of an island.

 **Boom! Mala and the Defenders are going to be a really big part of the story from now on, so I would recommend watching 'Defenders of the Wing part 1'. Anyways, I have a quick question for you guys: What do you think of Mala and the Defenders of the Wing? I think Mala's super cool, I just wish she didn't jump to conclusions so fast. And I see an alliance in the future, so that will be totally awesome if it actually happens! :D**


	6. Opportunity

Valka angrily set up a small campfire, frustrated at her lack of success for the day. She and Cloudjumper had checked, then double checked about a quarter of the archipelago that day and were planning on searching the rest of it over the next few days before finally searching the rest of the world.

Cloudjumper landed next to her and threw a few fish in front of her before lighting the fire. Valka sighed as she roasted the fish over the fire.

"I came back to Berk because I wanted to finally meet him. Gah! I should've stayed!" She yelled angrily before pulling the fish out of the flame and hurling over the side of the sea stack.

It plummeted through the air before falling into the ocean with a small 'plop!' But it barely avoided a small sailboat.

"That was close." A voice muttered from the shadows that the sea stack cast. Valka heard the noise and looked over the side of the stack with a torch, she squinted as the person smashed themselves against the side of the rock, Valka then shook her head before shaking her head and turning back around, making the person sigh quietly in relief.

The person then came out of the shadows to reveal, Stoick. He looked up and saw the campfire being blown out.

"She'll kill me if she finds me, won't she?" He asked himself before shaking his head and looking back up, "But if something happens to that dragon and she's vulnerable... She'll thank me later." He said before anchoring the boat and falling asleep on the wooden deck.

* * *

Toothless and Windslicer played happily with each other as the Defenders pushed Hiccup and Cami towards a large cave. They looked at each other nervously as they entered. About three guards stood watch out in front to make sure Toothless and W,indslicer couldn't follow.

"So what exactly is this place?" Cami asked curiously as she looked around.

"This the nest that all of our dragon friends live in. Hundreds of years ago, our ancestors sailed to this island and befriended these dragons. Instead of killing them, they found a way to live in peace with them. The dragons have accepted us the way we accepted them. We trust their judgement, so that is why they will judge you." Mala explained as they walked up to a pit filled with Speed Stingers.

"I'll go first." Hiccup offered as Cami put a hand on his shoulder.

"You promise you won't get hurt?" She asked as Hiccup eyed the dragons and shrugged.

"50/50 chance." He said with a smile as Throk pushed him into the put and he landed with a painful thud.

"Training these guys can't be that hard." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he slowly started to walk towards one, holding his hand out in a friendly manner.

"Come on, we can be friends right?" He asked as the dragon roared and stung his hand with its tail.

"Wh-at's happenin-" Hiccup struggled to say as he started to become paralyzed, his entire body just went stiff and then fell to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Cami screamed before whipping her head around to face Mala, who surprisingly had a slightly concerned look on her face, "What did those dragons do to him?!" She snarled.

"They're Speed Stingers, they paralyze their victims before going in for the kill." Throk explained as Cami looked into the pit in horror as the Stingers slowly advanced towards Hiccup, who was obviously terrified, his eyes clearly showed it.

Then a roar came from the entrance as Toothless charged in as fast as he could and landed in front of Hiccup. He hissed threateningly as the Stingers snarled and ran at him, but Toothless quickly fired some warning shots, making them scatter as Hiccup slowly started to move his hand. Toothless cocked his head to the side before putting him on his back and crawling up the wall.

"Hiccup!" Cami exclaimed as she carefully took Hiccup off of Toothless's back.

"The dragons judged him negatively, give me the order and I will obey." Throk said as Cami gasped before shaking her head.

"The dragons didn't judge him negatively! Toothless just saved Hiccup's life! Your dragons may not have liked him, but if Toothless held a grudge against Hiccup for disabling his flight, then he wouldn't have saved him like this." Cami explained as Hiccup coughed and slowly stood up.

"I would _not_ recommend that to anyone. But Cami's right. Toothless and I have both risked our lives for each other, if that's not positive judgement, then I don't know what is." He said as Throk looked over at Mala, who gestured to stand down.

"You are right. Your dragon has indeed shown you a great deal of forgiveness for the terrible scar your gave him." Mala said as she walked up to Toothless and scratched his chin as Windslicer flew up to Cami.

"Trust us, we are not the enemy." Cami assured as Mala looked down in thought.

"Yesterday night you said that you ran away from home, yes?" She asked as they both nodded.

"Yeah, we were both hoping to live out the rest of up our days as vigilantes." Cami said as Mala looked at them before smiling.

"How would you two like to stay here?" She asked as Hiccup and Cami both gasped.

"Y-Yes! That would be amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed as Mala chuckled a bit before gesturing for them to calm down.

"You two just need to show your worth to the Eruptodon, he is our Great Protector." Mala explained as Hiccup and Cami looked at each other as they walked outside and Mala pointed to a large statue in the middle of the island.

"We made this as a gift for the gentle giant when we first sailed here. Since this is a volcanic island, lava would completely overtake the village if it weren't for the Great Protector. He eats the molten rock before it can ever make it to even the forest." She explained as they looked up at it curiously.

"What do we need to do to show our worth?" Cami asked.

"You need to do him a favor, or get him a gift of some kind. Not just the traditional flowers and food we leave for him. You need to show him that you are worthy of joining this tribe." Mala explained as Hiccup stroked his chin.

"Can we show him our dragons? It would make any dragon happy to see that a human and a dragon could bond to the point of them flying together." Hiccup said as Mala sternly shook her head.

"No. If you are to become part of this tribe then you need to give up your dragon riding ways. I don't care if you keep the dragons around but you _cannot_ ride them. That is the same thing as subjugating them." She said as Hiccup's jaw dropped and he was about to object, until he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Good. Now put these on." She said before throwing them both some Defender uniforms.

"If you don't like them you can tinker with them a bit, but the camouflage still has to be there." She explained before turning to leave.

"Mala." Hiccup said as Mala turned around.

"Yes Hiccup?" She asked as Hiccup looked down at the uniform.

"Thanks. If it weren't for your ambush we'd still be trapped in that Dragon Hunter prison." He said as Mala smiled.

"And if and it weren't for you two, the last Night Fury wouldn't be safely with us." She said as Hiccup patted Toothless's head.

"Now get those on and get to work, the Great Protector isn't going to judge himself worthy." She said before turning around and walking off.

"Tinker, more like destroy, these things are a fashion disaster." Cami said as Hiccup laughed.

"Just change a few things to make it more suited for you. Like I'm probably gonna dye the yellow red, and wear a green shirt underneath, and change up the mask. I'll be right back." Hiccup said as he ran off towards the tailor's, making Cami laugh and follow him.

"Is there any way you can change the yellow to brown while you're at it?" She called out jokingly as they both started to laugh.

"Those two are absolutely hopeless." Mala said with a slight chuckle as Throk nodded.

"They would have never survived on their own." He concluded as Mala nodded.

"Yes. Especially with those Dragon Hunters, and I've heard of a new Dragon Army being built up north, but I don't think we need to worry." She said as Throk nodded before looking over at her.

"What was that, in the nest?" He asked as Mala gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Throk shrugged.

"Well it was kind of obvious, wasn't it? When that boy was stung by one of the Speed Stingers, you were concerned. You didn't want him to get hurt." He said as Mala nodded.

"Yes, and? They're children, they deserve to live full lives, not to be snuffed out by a dragon." She explained.

"But what about the countless others that failed the test? They were all killed and you didn't care at-"

"Silence!" She snapped, catching Throk off guard as he stumbled back. Mala took a deep breath before maintaining an intense stare at the ground.

"Go." She commanded as Throk looked at her in concern before warily doing so. Mala then looked up at the Great Protector and sighed.

"Maybe I did care and I'm good at holding in my emotions." She muttered quietly before solemnly walking back to her hut.

 **Hey guys! Is it just me, or does anyone else find it hard to write Mala and Throk, mostly because we don't really know them very well and it's actually pretty hard to keep them in character, but I'm trying my best! XD (Oh! Also, by the way, the Dragon Hunter spy they mentioned in the episode hasn't shown up yet, so that's why they're all a bit more trusting. I just thought I should clarify. :) )**


	7. Repairing a Broken Bond

**Hey guys! So wow, this is super late. So I wrote two whole one-shots, and after deciding that both of them were bad, I just went with updating this XD**

Valka grunted in frustration as she looked around the outskirts of the archipelago. The Night Fury was still nowhere to be found! She steered Cloudjumper towards the edge and flew into the outside world.

Not far behind, Stoick trailed them on his small boat, trying to keep up. It would be easier just to tell Valka what he was doing, but she would kill him for following, so he stayed behind.

The clouds started to turn darker and the sea became rougher, a storm was coming.

"IS THIS YOUR WAY OF TELLING ME TO GIVE UP?! BECAUSE ITS NO GOING TO WORK!" Valka snarled at the sky and torrents of rain started to fall and the wind started to pick up, terrible weather to sail in. To Stoick's dismay.

"Please just land somewhere." He muttered as he tried to keep his eyes on the four winged dragon. Valka had angered the gods.

"Just apologize." He said angrily before sighing and trying to steer the boat towards the nearest island, until lightening struck right in front of Cloudjumper.

"AHHHHH!" Valka screamed as Cloudjumper quickly jerked back, throwing her off his back in the process.

"Cloudjumper!" She yelled as Cloudjumper tried to dive back towards her, but a strong gust of wind pushed him back as Valka crashed into the churning sea. She struggled for the surface, but it was freezing and her body was quickly failing.

'No.' She thought frantically as her vision started to fade, 'No.' She finally stopped fighting and sunk into the cold ocean. Until a hand grabbed her and dragged her onto the shore of an island.

Stoick shivered and put her onto the sand before giving her CPR.

"Come on! Come on!" He snarled as Valka eventually started to cough and snapped awake. She coughed up a bit more water before squinting and noticing Stoick sitting next to her, looking at her in concern.

"Stoick? What are you doing here?!" She snapped, "I told you to stay on the island!"

"Really? I just saved your life!" He retorted angrily as Cloudjumper landed next to Valka and almost sighed in relief.

"Well I didn't ask to be saved now did I?!" Valka snarled, taking Stoick aback.

"Did you really think I would just let you go all by yourself. Valka I thought you were dead for _15_ years! I hid my anger from you! I had to raise _our_ son all by myself _and_ run a village! And what were you doing? Playing around with your dragon friends." Stoick hissed as Valka gasped, the storm had gotten worse, but it only fueled their heated fight.

"You thought I was just playing around? I have been fighting dragon trappers for over 14 years! I've been trying to stop a mad man from making a dragon army! And I wanted to come back _so bad_. But I couldn't. And do you know why?" Valka asked angrily as Stoick glared at her, "Because. Of. _You._ No matter how much I begged and pleaded, dragons were still bloodthirsty demons. And maybe down here they are, but where Cloudjumper took me, the dragons are better than the Vikings! I couldn't come back knowing that you would never change. But of course the second I do come back, I found out that you let Hiccup be killed-"

"You think that Hiccup was my fault?" Stoick asked quietly, his anger melted away into pure hurt and Valka's glare softened. They both sighed before looking out at the stormy sea. They were both soaked, but hardly even noticed.

"What happened to us?" He muttered as Valka laid down on the beach and sighed.

"I don't know." She whispered, the rain fell gracefully onto her face and rolled down her cheeks and onto the wet sand.

"You 'died' on such great terms. Hiccup was finally getting healthier, we hadn't fought in weeks-"

"But I stayed away for 15 years. That will do a lot to a relationship." Valka interrupted as Stoick laid down next to her.

"I just never assumed _ours._ " He admitted as Valka sighed and nodded.

"This storm was so sudden." She muttered as Stoick chuckled and sat up.

"That's because you yelled at the gods." He said as Valka laughed and sat up as well.

"I guess that'll do it." She admitted with a small grin as Stoick stared out to sea before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey Val. What kind of sea did I just swim and sail on?" He asked as Valka looked up and smiled.

"A savage one." She said as Stoick stood up and offered her his hand, which she took greatfully.

"Did you have ne'er a fear of drowning?" She asked slyly as Stoick laughed and shook his head.

"No. And I gladly rode the waves of life-"

"So you could marry me." Valka said as Stoick boomed with laughter again.

 _S: No scorching sun nor freezing cold. Would stop me on my journey. If you would promise me your heart,_

 _V: and love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!_

The thunder and lightning began to ease up, but the rain still fell down in sheets as Stoick and Valka started to dance.

 _S: But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm if you would say beside me!_

The rain stopped falling on then and they looked up in confusion to find Cloudjumper using his four wings as a giant umbrella, Valka smiled and laughed as Cloudjumper cooed.

 _V: I have no use for rings of gold! I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold!_

 _S: I only want you near me!_

 _S and V: To love and kiss and sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and its lights, I'll keep your love inside me! I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!_

They both fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Relationship fixed.

"We haven't done that since the day we married." Valka laughed as Stoick put a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, after you got over your madness, I was hoping that you could, well, come back. To Berk." He said as Valka gave him a tearful smile.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't. I came back for Hiccup, just so I could meet him. A-And now that he's gone... I-I wouldn't of stayed for too long even if Hiccup was still..." She trailed off sadly as Stoick sighed.

"You have responsibility at your 'nest'. I should understand, I'm a chieftain for Thor's sake." He said as Valka looked down at the sand sadly, only a few raindrops now fell from the starry night sky.

"I'll come back to visit. A lot." She offered as Stoick picked up a rock and hurled it into the ocean.

"I miss waking up and seeing your face every morning. For the last 15 years I've either seen a pillow, or Hiccup waking me up because of a nightmare. He got those a lot." He said as Valka sighed.

"I miss seeing you everyday too. But I promise, I'll visit constantly. It's like I was never even gone." She said with a small smile and Stoick put an arm around her shoulder as they watched the stars.

"We should probably pitch a camp. I'm getting a bit tired." Valka said as Stoick smiled and shook his head.

"No, I like this more." He said, making Valka smile as well as she leaned up against his side and they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Stoick woke with a start. It was still night, but the sky was starting to get a little bit lighter. He looked at his side and noticed Valka was gone. Strange. He got up and looked around, Cloudjumper was gone too.

"Val?" He called out into the nearby forest. He very warily walked towards the mass of dark trees, all of the sudden something felt wring about this island. He put a light hand on his axe, just in case.

"Valka? Cloudjumper?" He asked again, the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. He stepped on something and bent down to inspect it, it was a dart. And some footprints, something was definitely wrong.

"Valka?! Where are you!" He barked, he glanced up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw 5 or 6 people sitting in the trees, in all black uniforms. He put up hands and backed away slowly.

"I-I mean you no harm?" Stoick said warily as a dart came flying from the trees and hit him in the neck.

"Wh-Where is she?" He muttered before falling unconscious.

 **Yikes! I'm still so sorry about how late this chapter was. But I put in some Stalka fluffiness to make you Stalka fans (and myself XD) happy. So I hope you enjoyed that!**


	8. Prisoners

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as he yawned and looked out the window of his elevated hut, so this was all real, he really was on the Defender's island. He looked over to see Cami, already almost completely suited up with a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh! Hiccup! Mala said that they caught two trespassers last night creeping towards camp. Isn't this exciting?" She asked cheerily before throwing Hiccup an apple, which he caught as he got out of bed.

"What's exciting about it? They caught two trespassers, so what?" He questioned as he started to put on his own armor. He'd changed the yellow rim to red and made the shoulder pads curve down instead of straight out.

"Since we're new and we need to prove ourselves to the Eruptodon, we get to deal with them. You know, interrogate them, escort them to the nest, and even take care of the poor dragon they forced to come with them!" She squealed as Hiccup nodded.

"Okay, so do you know anything else about these people?" He asked as he slid on his boots.

"Only that they seem to be a couple. When night watch spotted the man, he was calling out the woman's name." She explained before poking her head out the window and whistling for Windslicer.

"Come on, the royal trial is in a few minutes! Oh! And Mala told you to deal with the woman, she's gonna be at the square. I have to deal with the man, he's the first to be interrogated by Mala!" She exclaimed before getting onto Windslicer's back and taking off towards the village square, throwing on her helmet as she did so.

"What is a couple and a dragon doing far out?" Hiccup muttered to himself before walking outside and calling for Toothless, who padded up to him loyally.

"Hey bud." He muttered before hopping onto the Night Fury's back, resting his foot on the stirrup and moving it up and down, making sure that the tail fin worked before taking off towards the square.

* * *

There were voices. Lots of them. Then, Stoick squinted as they ripped off the blindfold and forced him to sit down in front of a a large throne. He looked around and glared at the villagers, before looking up at what he presumed was their leader. Her strawberry blonde hair was slightly longer than a bob cut **(remember, this is BEFORE rtte, so I'm making her look a bit different)** , and moss green eyes.

"What we're you doing on our island, trespasser." She demanded as Stoick remained silent. _He_ was usually the one that did these interrogations. _He_ was the one that was in control. So he felt utterly humiliated when this woman was demanding answers.

"Answer Queen Mala!" A man snarled, making Stoick look over to see a man with a low ponytail.

"Calm down Throk. He will speak, eventually." Mala said with a small grin, making Stoick look at her warily as he noticed a golden brown Timberjack land next to Mala, and a _GIRL_?! Jumped off its back.

"So, you're the..." She trailed off as her breath hitched, "Stoick?" She asked quietly as Stoick looked up at her in shock.

"How do you know my name?" He demanded with more confidence than he felt. The girl stumbled back in horror before leaning over to Mala and whispering something in her ear.

"Really?" She asked as the girl nodded frantically.

"Please, just let us go. My wife and I just want to get back to Berk." He explained as Mala looked at him warily.

"Berk? That island is know for it's brutal dragon slaughter." She hissed.

"I was actually going to change that once we got back. M-My wife is a friend of dragons. Now where is she?"

* * *

Valka angrily fought against the ropes that bound her hands and feet.

"Where is my dragon!" She snarled as the Defenders glared at her as they escorted her towards the dungeon. She's been very uncooperative, considering they refued to tell her where her dragon and husband were.

"Calm down ma'am, you're dragon is finally done being your slave." One of them hissed as Valka gasped.

"Slave?! He's been my best friend for 15 years!" She explained furiously. She couldn't believe this. All she and Stoick had done was camp on their shores for one night and now they were _prisoners!_

"Don't waste your breath on her. That's Hiccup's job." One of the guards muttered to the other, making Valka's eyes wide and her mouth drop. They couldn't have said... No. That's impossible.

They quickly pushed her into a cell and locked the door behind her.

"At least tell me where my husband is!" She called after the guards, but, of course, they didn't answer. She grunted in annoyance before sighing and leaning on the hard stone wall. This whole situation would've been avoided if she'd just taken Stoick's advice and given up. But instead she was stuck on an unknown island, with dragon worshippers who think she is the devil, Cloudjumper nowhere in sight, and Stoick probably in different dungeon on the other side of the village.

She heard the door being unlocked and looked up to see a boy wearing an outfit similar to the other guards', except he'd made a few tweaks. Unlike the others, he didn't bother to wear his helmet. He looked over at Valka and cleared his throat, obviously nervous. What did he have to fear? _He_ was the one interrogating _her._

 _"_ M-Ma'am, I need you to answer a few questions." He stuttered before walking forwards, making Valka glare at him. He was obviously very intimated by her.

"Look, son, I don't mean any harm to you or your friends, just let me, my husband, and my dragon go, and we'll leave. Okay?" Valka asked as the boy shook his head.

"Sorry, but Queen Mala gave me direct orders to ask you some questions." He said as Valka rolled her eyes and walked towards the boy. For some reason, he gave her major dejà vu, "Why are you on the island?" The boy asked as Valka inched closer to him. There was something on his chin...

"Shhhhh." She whispered, making the boy incredibly uneasy.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked warily as Valka gasped and stumbled back. She'd seen correctly. The little mark on his chin, was the scar... The scar Hiccup had gotten on that night when she was taken away.

"Hiccup?" She whispered as the boy gave her a confused look.

"H-How do you know my name?" He asked cautiously. Now she saw it. Her slim figure, her auburn hair, Stoick's eyes and round nose! It was all there!

"T-That Night Fury. It killed you." Valka muttered as Hiccup gasped.

"How do you know about that?" He asked, he'd forgotten his former caution and was now only confused and curious. She looked up at him sadly before sighing.

"Because I was with your father when he found that scene. And why wouldn't I be? A mother's instinct is never deterred." She muttered as Hiccup's eyes turned wide.

"M-Mom?" He breathed. Time almost seemed to slow as they stared each other down. Valka couldn't contain the grin on her face. But for Hiccup, there was something else behind those emerald green eyes, anger. And lots of it.

* * *

"They freed our most prized possession. Now what are we going to do?" Ryker asked another man angrily, he looked slightly younger than Ryker and had a full head of dark brown hair and a goatee, "We've already told the entire world that we had a Night Fury in our collection! Viggo, this is very bad."

"Calm down brother. There's no need for panic." Viggo said calmly, "Do you honestly think that I don't have a plan? Sometimes I feel like you don't know me at all."

Ryker stared at him coolly, "Well then what is your plan?"

"Patience, brother. Patience. We may not be able to attack while they are under the protection of those Defenders of the Wing. But don't worry, they'll have to leave the island eventually, if they want to or not." Viggo muttered as he picked up a little stone and flipped it to Ryker, engraved on it was a Night Fury.

"So you're going to wait them out." Ryker questioned as Viggo chuckled lightly.

"No brother. I'm going to force them out into the open. And I think I know just how to do it." He grinned as Ryker looked over to see him playing with a small gold coin, "He dropped this outside in his haste. This is Berkain currency. That boy is from Berk." Viggo looked at the other side and grinned. There was a different engraving on the other side, "And this is a chief seal. He is the chief's son."

 **Hey guys! Oh my gods! I'm so sorry I've been late so much lately. I honestly don't know what's happening, but my schedule just keeps getting all messed up D:**


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

"You're my mother?!" Hiccup snapped as Valka flinched back, that was _not_ the reaction she was hoping, but it was the one she'd been dreading.

"Hiccup I-"

"Don't 'Hiccup I-' me! How in Thor's name are you possibly my mother! Dad told me that she was always sweet and kind! But what sweet kind person would abandon her own child?!" He snarled, Valka was almost a foot taller than Hiccup, but he towered over her. Rage was burning in his green eyes while tears were forming in her teal ones, "Do you have _ANY_ idea how much bullying and verbal abuse I took! I _NEEDED_ a mom countless times! Dad is a _horrible_ father!"

"Hiccup, don't bring your father into my mistakes-"

"No! He TOTALLY deserves to be brought into this! I bet you remember that he was such a great dad, when I was a BABY! Ever since you 'died' he became bitter." Hiccup snarled as Valka shrank back. Her lip quivered in terror as Hiccup advanced on her.

"I CAN NOT _BELIEVE_ YOU! And how dismissive you were when you found out it was me-"

"Hiccup, please. I-I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you and your father. And I regretted it an missed you for the last 15 years." Valka sobbed as Hiccup's face maintained his disapproving frown.

"Then why didn't you come back?" He questioned as Valka choked out a sob.

"Because I thought that you'd be safer if I did." She cried as she stood up, but Hiccup angrily stepped away from her as the door opened up and two guards pushed Stoick in, who shot them an angry glare before turning around and gasping as his eyes laid an Hiccup, who sent him a cool glare.

"Oh, let me guess." Hiccup snapped as he stomped over to Stoick, "'Hiccup! Son, I'm so happy to see you again! Now go and kill that dragon because that's the only reason I'm proud of you!'" He mocked in his Stoick impression, catching him off guard.

"Hiccup, what in Odin's name are you talking about?-"

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST PARENTS IN HISTORY!" Hiccup concluded before sprinting out of the dungeon, tears glimmered in his eyes as he ran out into the sunlight. He whistled for Toothless and quickly jumped onto his back and struggled to latch his foot into the stirrup.

"Hiccup Haddock?" A voice asked as Mala walked up to the pair.

"WHAT?!" He snarled before looking down shamefully, "yeah?"

"That was your father, wasn't it?" She asked as Hiccup sniffed and slowly nodded, "And that woman, it was your mother."

"Neither of them have ever been there for me. Physically and emotionally." He sighed before finally shoving his foot into the stirrup.

"Where are you going?" She questioned as Hiccup grunted in annoyance.

"Away." He muttered as Mala raised an eyebrow.

"Forever?"

"No, I just need to clear my head."

"Okay." Mala said as Hiccup's head whipped around towards her.

"You're not going to object?" He asked in shock as Mala shrugged.

"You are not my child. Who am I to tell you what you can and cannot do?" She inquired as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"But, you're the queen of this tribe." He countered.

"I do take my power and responsibility as leader very seriously when it comes to matters like battles and hostages. But you have freedoms under my control. Is that not what you had in your home?" Mala asked as Hiccup sighed.

"I had that. But then I did something stupid and ended up burning down half of the village." He muttered as Mala gave him a sad smile.

"Watch out for Dragon Hunters." She warned as Hiccup gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Mala." He muttered before taking off into the puffy white clouds.

* * *

"What in Thor's name was that?" Stoick questioned as he stared in Hiccup's direction, before looking over at Valka, who had began crying in the corner, "Valka, what's wrong?"

"H-He hates me." She choked as Stoick rushed to her side and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Valka, he'll warm up to you, I promise." He assured, but then Valka pulled her shoulder away and maintained her stare at the floor.

"No. He won't." She muttered before standing up and giving Stoick an almost unreadable look, "He told me that you changed after I was taken away."

"Well of course I changed. I was heartbroken." He said as Valka's expression darkened.

"He told me you became bitter. Did you?" She questioned as Stoick's eyes became sympathetic.

"Valka I-"

"Did you?" She asked more forcefully.

"Yes. But I thought I was toughening him up. I didn't realize how much I was actually-"

"How could you do that to your own son?!" Valka snapped, "Hiccup was right. You _are_ a horrible father."

"He said that?" Stoick asked softly.

"Yes." She snarled as Stoick's expression hardened

"Hey, don't try and guilt trip me. You have no idea how much pain I went through after you left. I had to raise a child and run a village _alone._ " Stoick spat as Valka's eyes widened angrily.

"I was saving dragons from an evil warlord. You were killing them for fun!" She snapped as Stoick stepped forwards angrily, towering over her, but that didn't deture her in the slightest.

"For fun? You think I _wanted_ to risk my men's lives and my own? Valka, you have no idea how much I would rather those demons just leave us for good!" He snarled as Valka pushed past him angrily.

"To think I actually thought you changed." She whispered with more venom than in all of a Nadder's spines.

"Changed from what? The last time we saw each other was 15 years ago, of course I changed! But I'm still the man you married! You're acting like I went from an innocent little bunny to a snarling dragon. That dragon was always there, it was just more in check." Stoick countered as Valka's glare soon became smudged with tears.

"The man I married would have never treated his son like dirt." She hissed, bringing their original topic back on track.

"And the woman I married would have never left her husband and son." He countered half heartedly as Valka sat down with her head tucked into her knees, obviously trying to hide her tears, but the soft weeping gave it away.

"Valka..." Stoick said softly before sitting next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Our fights can get bad. And in the heat of the moment I can say things I regret."

Valka finally lifted her head up and wiped her eyes sadly.

"Me too. I missed all of my own son's life, and I took my frustration with myself out on you." She mumbled as Stoick moved closer to her before giving her a one-armed hug and giving her a rousing shake.

"Don't worry Val." He assured as Valka sniffed and smiled, "We'll get out of here, and when we do, we'll fly your dragon back to Berk and you can go off saving dragons from some warlord."

"Actually, I was thinking I should just stay on Berk." She admitted as Stoick looked at her in shock and amusement, "Our relationship was pretty shaky when I left and I don't think staying apart from each other any longer will do us any good."

"Oh Valka!" He exclaimed before picking her up with ease and throwing her into the air. Valka laughed as Stoick caught her and pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

"You don't have any idea how happy I am to hear that!" He grinned as Valka smiled, but then it soon faded as she looked around the stone walls.

"If only Hiccup would join us..." She trailed off as Stoick gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know. But at least we'll have eachother. I don't know how many unbearably miserable nights I would've had if you hadn't shown up. I wouldn't even know he was alive. We can still make this work, I promise." He assured as Valka gave him a small smile.

"You're just lucky I trust you so much." She said playfully, her eyes gleaming with joy.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed in frustration as he and Toothless slid through the puffy white clouds, "They're just so, so..."

"Aggravating?" A voice asked as Cami flew up next to them on Windslicer.

"Oh, hey Cami." He muttered as she frowned and leaned forwards so Windslicer who be a little ahead of Hiccup.

"They're trying to make amends. You know that." She assured, Hiccup refusing to make eye contact.

"Do they really expect me to forgive them?" He asked irritably as Cami smiled.

"Yes. They do. Because they can't see from your perspective."She said as Hiccup frowned and maintained his forward glare.

"My mom thinks that she can just leave me for 15 years and I'll forgive and love her. Isn't that a little far fetched?" He questioned as Cami shrugged.

"Maybe a little." She said as Hiccup finally looked over at her, "But she would never have left if that dragon had never take her. Have you ever thought of that?"

"But she could've come back." He countered.

"Thinking it was best for you. A parent can make mistakes. But its up to their child to forgive them." She said as Hiccup grunted in annoyance.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." He mumbled as Cami grinned in victory, "I still need a little time to clear my head."

"Fine by me." She said as they ascended higher into the sky, above most of the clouds.

"Wait." Hiccup muttered as Toothless and Windslicer growled uneasily.

"What is that?" Cami asked in shock as she stared at the distance in horror. It was a ship, being brutally attacked by dragons. Hiccup scrambled for his spy glass and his heart dropped into is stomach as soon as he saw the insignia on the sail.

"Berkian."

 **FOR THE LOVE OF THOR WHY CAN I NOT POST ON TIME! I seriously had this chapter ready last night, but I fell asleep before I could post it! D:**


	10. Search and Trap

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is so incredibly late, I've just kind of needed a break from fanfic for a while. Ya know, to keep me from getting sick of writing. I hope you all enjoy!**

(Astrid's 3rd person POV)

Astrid took a few deep breaths. Her sapphire eyes widened as her chest heaved. Her axe hung loosely from her hand and her golden bangs fell over her eye. The ringing in her ears faded and the roaring applause finally hit her ears, she could almost feel her heartbeat. She'd done it. She's kill the Monstrous Nightmare. She'd become a true Viking.

"ASTRID! ASTRID! ASTRID!" The crowd chanted. Astrid looked down at her blood smeared axe, completely ignoring the searing burn on her arm and bloody scrape on her knee. She looked over that the slain beast. Blood slowly poured out of the dragon's stomach where she had delivered the final blow. In death, it looked so peaceful, its orange and red scales glistened, its long head a few feet from her. People started to jump down and lift her onto their shoulders, but her smile still did not appear on her face. Something happened during that fight, and no one saw it but her...

(Five minutes earlier)

 _"AHHHHHH!" Astrid let out a war cry as she ran at the Nightmare with her axe, the crowd cheered excitedly as she smashed the flat side of her axe onto the Nightmare's head. It roared and snapped at her angrily, it had run out of fire, but it still had sharp claws and teeth. Astrid ducked out of the way and slashed the beast's side, it roared even louder before finding a tiny bit of fire left and spitting it at Astrid's which burned her arm, she yelped in pain before swinging at the dragon again, guaranteeing death. She stared at the Nightmare angrily, until she noticed something as it bled out. Its eyes slowly started to close, she saw the fear, the anger, the pain and the sorrow. These dragons weren't just mindless killing machines. They were so much more..._

* * *

The entire village cheered drunkenly as they danced around the Great Hall, people constantly swarmed Astrid, who smiled politely at each excited congratulations. But she mostly just stared solemnly into her drink. She should've been ecstatic, she was now considered to be one of them, a true Viking, but she couldn't stop thinking about that poor dragon.

"Stoick should have been back with her by now." A voice muttered, catching Astrid's attention, the Berk council sat at the table behind her. She very discretely pushed her seat a few inches closer so she could hear them.

"You don't think we already know that! Berk needs its chief and lose that dragon loving scum." An old man hissed, prompting Gobber bite his lip angrily, "Its probably a good thing that he went off and got himself killed, at least now we've got rid of his mother, not that she should be alive anyways-"

"Heh, and Mildew, you actually cared about someone other than yourself when?" Gobber hissed with venom, making Mildew glare daggers at him.

"Calm down, both of you." A man said calmly, "Sweetie, I know you're listening in."

"Sorry dad." Astrid muttered sheepishly as the table turned to face her.

"Gunnar, keep your daughter from eavesdropping!" Mildew snarled, making Astrid ball her fist in anger

"Be quiet Mildew."" He said sternly, "I was going to ask her to join us anyways."

"R-Really? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because we're going to go after the Chief and Valka, and I want you to come with us." He answered as Astrid's face lit up.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly as Gunnar smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I even somehow cleared it with your mother. We leave first thing tomorrow morning!" Gunnar declared as most of the table cheered and clashed their mugs together, all except for Mildew.

"Are you really putting a little girl on an important mission?" He scoffed as Gunnar cracked his knuckled and stood up.

"Yes, I am." He hissed, making Mildew shrink down nervously; Astrid laughed.

"I better get my bags ready." She chirped before running out of the Hall, but then she slowed, "But for the love of Thor please tell me I don't have to hurt any dragons." She muttered.

* * *

Astrid and Gunnar made their way down towards the docks, the cool morning air lifting Astrid's spirits as they boarded the ship. It was a large sailboat, meant for long fishing trips, but it would do good for this too.

"Now we _really_ get to use your dragon killing potential! This ship won't defend itself." Gunnar mused as Astrid giggled nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I couldn't be anymore excited." She answered before sighing and walking away to help load the ship with supplies. Soon they were off into the open ocean. It takes about a week to leave the archipelago by ship, so this was going to be kind of a long trip.

"When he left, chief left a note saying he was going to follow Valka. He said that we are going outside the archipelago. Now I've heard that there was a bigger abundance of dragons in the south, so I say our best bet is to head that way first." Gunnar explained.

"Astrid, go and get set up in your cabin." He told Astrid, who scoffed.

"A cabin? More like a closet." She muttered as Gobber noticed them and laughed.

"At least you aren't laying on a wooden deck. Hehe, as if my back couldn't get any worse." He mused as Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Gobber, do _you_ want my cabin?-"

"Well, since you mentioned it, yes." He laughed before walking away, making Astrid and Gunnar both laugh before the anchor was pulled, and they were off.

* * *

Astrid stared at the churning waves in boredom. It had been a full week since they'd left Berk and the trip had been nothing short of boring. They had been attacked by a few Gronkles after sailing too close to their territory, but that was the only real thing that had happened.

"Boring, huh?" Gunnar mused as he leaned on the boat next to his daughter.

"Yeah, no kidding." She muttered as Gunnar laughed.

"You'll be fine. According to my map, that island way out there has Vikings on it, we can ask them if they've seen the chief." He explained as he pointed to a small dot on the horizon.

"Okaaaay, but what if they're hostile? Or don't speak Norse? Or both? There are so many things wrong with that plan." Astrid pointed out as Gunnar shoved her playfully.

"C'mon, have some faith in your old man." He said with a grin as Astrid allowed a small smile to form on her face as well, "That's my girl."

"Your plan still sucks." She concluded with a grin before walking away, making Gunnar shoot her a playful grin. He looked past his daughter curiously as another boat, floated atop the gentle waves. The insignia on the mast was a red fist. He stared at it for a little longer before pushing past the other crewmen and to the other side to get a better look.

"Dad?" Astrid questioned as she followed.

"Something seems off about that ship." He muttered as Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? It's just a harmless boat." She rationalized, but Gunnar wasn't having it.

"No, there's something, not right, about that boat." He whispered before, like a firecracker, something was launched over via catapult. A few crew members jumps back in surprise, it was a dead boar. Just the corpse of a boar.

"Hah! You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to attack us!" Spitelout taunted, but Gunnar quickly shut him up. They listened and wait for about ten seconds, until a latch could be heard springing open and dozens of dragon emerged from the ship and headed right for their ship.

"DRAGONS!" Gunnar screamed as he pushed Astrid down protectively and pulled out his sword.

"Oh gods." Astrid muttered as she scrambled back off and shakily grabbed her axe. It wasn't ideal, but she loved her people more than those dragons and would fight to protect them. The ship quickly sailed away, but not so much that it was completely out of sight, strange. Astrid's thoughts were jarred when she found herself diving out of the way of a few Nadder spines. She quickly regained her composure before looking up at the sky and noticed two more dragons coming through the clouds.

"No." She whispered frantically as she ran behind a barrel and ducked for cover, making sure she could keep her eyes on the dragons. One was a Timberjack, and one was a dragon she'd never seen before. It had pitch black scales and acid green eyes. But that wasn't even the weirdest part, they had _RIDERS_ on their backs! She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but it was true. Two riders sat perched on the dragons' backs.

"Dad! Look!" Astrid screamed as she shot from her hiding place and sprinted through the chaos up to her father, who was shooting some arrows at the attackers.

"Not now Astrid!" He snarled angrily, he always got really 'in the zone' while fighting. Astrid stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance as she watched the riders get closer. But then, they _shot_ at the attackers. Just a few warning shots to get them to run off. One dragon did end up swooping down to grab the boar before racing off.

"Are you all okay?!" One of the riders shouted, he was riding atop the mysterious dragon.

"That's a Night Fury." Gobber whispered to Gunnar, who's grey eyes widened in shock.

"YOU KILLED HICCUP!" He exclaimed as the riders looked at each other before preparing to speed off, but then a net came flying by and the same ship from before mysteriously slipped into view. Realization dawned on Astrid. This wasn't just some random violent attack, it was trap for those two dragon riders.

* * *

"Cami go!" Hiccup screamed as he and Toothless plummeted from the sky, the freezing water was an icy jolt.

"HICCUP!" Cami yelled after him as she prepared to go after him, but then they just barely avoided two nets, making Windslicer roar and fly out of range.

"I'LL GO GET MALA! DON'T WORRY!" She called out as Toothless screeched and the net closed in on the two. They were hoisted up and Hiccup glared daggers at Ryker, who was smirking at them.

"It's too bad that your precious dragon queen won't be ruining the occasion, because your father would never let that happen." He sneered, "Is the chief on that boat or not?!" He snarled before Hiccup's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know I'm his son?" He asked nervously as Toothless continued to struggle beneath him.

"Let's just say I research my facts." Viggo answered as he walked up to them.

"Mala told us about you, you're Viggo! You make me sick!" Hiccup snarled as Toothless grunted in approval.

"Haha, you words mean nothing to me boy." Viggo countered before looking over at the ship if stunned Vikings.

"Which one of you is his father?!" He questioned as everyone gasped in shock as Viggo spun the net so Hiccup would face them.

"Stoick's not on this boat! He's been off the island for more than a week!" Gobber snapped as Viggo raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so? Oh, well in case you _do_ run into him. Tell him that in order to go and get his son. He'll need to bring two hundred gold pieces to this location." Viggo explained as the dragon hunters moved their ship closer and boarded the Berkian one, he handed Gunnar a map, who snatched it from his hands and read it.

"Is there a specific time we need to get it to you by?" He questioned angrily.

"Of course not. He'll just be in our custody for longer." Viggo explained as Ryker shot a dragon root arrow at Toothless and bound Hiccup's hands.

"Don't fall for it!" Hiccup warned as Ryker shoved a rag in his mouth and secured it with a strip of of cloth that he tied around the youth's head.

"That'll shut you up." He sneered as Hiccup glared at them angrily before looking back at the Berkian ship and shakily his head violently, making Gobber stare at him sadly. Ryker lead him away into the lower deck and a few other Hunters tied up Toothless, who was struggling against the ropes feebly.

* * *

Cami sprinted through the dark dungeon tunnels, Throk trailed behind her quickly and nervously. She had run into Throk while looking for Mala and quickly informed him on the situation. He had told her that she was asking Stoick and Valka a few questions, which of course prompted them to run in on them.

"Why would you surpress Hiccup's intellect? He could have done great things for your tribe." Mala questioned angrily as a Stoick glared daggers at her, although he knew he couldn't attack, there were three other guards ready to pounce at any small move to hurt their Queen.

"Mala! MALA!" Cami screamed as she raced to the cell. Throk quickly helped her unlock it and they raced inside.

"What is it Camicazi?" She asked as Stoick and Valka watched in interest. Cami pulled down her hood, making Stoick gasp and Valka look at him in confusion.

"It's Hiccup! The-The Dragon Hunters l-lured us into a trap! Somehow they knew a Berkain ship was going to be sailing through, so they sent some dragons on them and then they shot a net and got them!" She frantically burst, making Mala stare at her in concerned interest.

"Hiccup's been captured?!" Valka exclaimed, fear shook her body as Stoick put a steady hand on his wife's shoulder, calming her down a bit.

"Cami, do you have _any_ other pieces of information that might be useful?" He asked coolly, but the worry on his face was still very evident.

"N-No. But I think the Berkains might be heading in this direction. Mala, if you or your men see a ship with a circular dragon on the mast, _don't_ act hostile." She ordered.

"Those are my people headed towards here, let me out of prison to show that they shouldn't act hostile as well. They don't take kindly to having their chief in chains." Stoick said as Mala sighed.

"You have a point there Chief Haddock. I will let you free, on the one condition that you do not leave the island under any circumstance." She explained as Stoick nodded and Mala stepped out of the way of the door, allowing Stoick to walk out, Valka following after him. But she was stopped by Mala's long sword.

"I said he was free to go. You have to stay here, until you have proven to me that you are of importance to this situation." She explained as Valka's jaw dropped.

"I'm Hiccup's mother! Of course I am of importance to this!" She snarled as Mala's moss green eyes darkened and the grip on his long sword visibly tightened. Valka sighed and took a defeated step back.

"Val?" Stoick asked in shock as she smiled at him sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get out of here eventually." She said before Stoick sighed and nodded, then walked away accompanied by everyone else. The door slammed shut and locked with a loud *click!*. Leaving her alone with nothing but a clouded mind.

 **Oh my gods! I swear I am SO SORRY! I didn't think I would be gone _this_ long! I just kept putting it off and putting it off until I looked at the last time I updated _any_ of my fanfics. Again guys, I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long, I feel like Dreamworks after delaying httyd 3 to 2019 XD**


End file.
